


The Sharpest Brush

by Darkraider



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Horror, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider





	The Sharpest Brush

I grab my paintbrush and head into the world  
Painting the streets a lovely red  
My brush is sharp and my strokes are true  
As I prowl for my next painting  
I see you

You are walking around, the dark night surrounds you  
Looking around, the lack of light chills you  
You see my face in the dimmest light  
My brush is hidden, out of sight  
You come up to me, lost and afraid  
Asking where you are, trusting me

I tell you my studio, you give me a look  
I reveal my brush and your eyes widen  
But before you can turn, my painting has started  
And soon you are my masterpiece 


End file.
